<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lindy's Sleepover by Stuckfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595066">Lindy's Sleepover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckfan/pseuds/Stuckfan'>Stuckfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I Didn't Do It (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Cowgirl Position, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/M/M, Girls Kissing, Group Sex, Incest, Multi, Sibling Incest, Sleepovers, Stripping, Truth or Dare, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckfan/pseuds/Stuckfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The group have a sleepover before school starts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lindy's Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My sister has had many failed sleepovers while growing up. Both with just the girls and with all of us included. She just can't seem to do the right things for everyone to have a good time. She tries and does have the best of intentions. This year feels different though; all of us are 13 and the summer has been good to everyone. Garrett and I have really started filling out, our voices deepening, muscles coming in, hair everywhere. But the girls, well you know what is happening with them. Their bodies are changing and they are starting to look like young women. Delia and Lindy the most. Don't get me wrong Jasmine is looking great. I couldn't tell you how she has changed, but I have noticed. </p><p>That is why I'm surprised my parents are allowing this sleepover. They must know right? Oh well, I guess I should just enjoy the weekend and have fun. Lindy is running around trying to make everything perfect. We always have these group sleepovers in the basement. It is like our group's safe place. As she is arranging the sleeping bags to her liking, she bends over shoving her butt in my face. I'm about to yell at her to cut it out, when I really look at it. Damn that is a nice ass. Wait she is my twin sister, look away you pervert. Lindy stands back up, oblivious to my internal dilemma. "You know" she starts " you could help me out." I make a show of sitting back and relaxing, " I could, but why should I . You are going to do it, no matter what. Everyone will be here soon. " She looks at me, frustrated but goes back to setting everything up. </p><p>Just then there is a knock at the door. I look over and can see Jasmine and Garrett waiting to be left in. Lindy looks at me wide eyed and I show mercy getting up to  open the door.  When I do I get a good look at Jasmine. Damn she looks good. She is wearing a tight t-shirt that shows of that she still doesn't need a bra, but could wear one if she wants. I thank the heavens that today she hasn't. I can almost make out the outline of her nipples. Damn it! I'm just standing here staring, I look up and see Jasmine smirking at me. She knows what I was doing, but doesn't seem to mind. I stand back and invite them in. Hugs are exchanged and greetings given. We are just about to sit down, when Delia knocks and the ritual is repeated. I do give her a quick once over, once I know no one is looking. Delia isn't at daring as Jasmine. Her outfit is baggy, but I can still see the curves that she wants to hide. Little did I know Lindy saw me checking her out. </p><p>We all settle in and watch a movie. I have no clue what the movie is about, because I spend most of it checking out all the girls. Yes I know one of them is my sister, but I can't help it. All three of them seem to be getting my blood stirring. Jasmine is sitting on the floor below me, her back resting on the couch. My leg on her left side, every now and then she rest her head on it. When she leans against me, her breast also just brushes against me. And boy just that just set every nerve on fire. Delia isn't helping. She is sitting next me, her head on my shoulder, eyes closed, and snoring lightly. So why would this contribute to my craziness? Her hand fell into my lap in her daze. Her fingers brushing against my head, yes that one. Then there is Lindy, she keeps looking at me and Garrett weird. Something is going on with her, and I'm not sure I will like how it will turn out. </p><p>Speaking of Garrett he seems to be just as effected as I am. He has kept something over his lap since he sat down. I have seem him checking out Lindy and the others. I guess we are both thinking the same things. Lindy is practically sitting on him as they share a chair. As the movie is ending Delia wakes up. I sense her realizes where her hand has been resting, but instead of acting embarrassed and moving it away, she winks and squeezes me lightly. OH MY GOD. I was just touched, on purpose, by one of my best friends. And you know what? I'm ok with it. I smile at her as she sits up and asks, " So what now Lindy, so far this sleepover hasn't totally sucked." Lindy looks over a bit perturbed but determined. "How about a game?" Delia groans, "What kinda game Lindy?" The smile of Lindy's face is both beautiful and scary. "Truth or Dare" Jasmine jumps up ,"Yes! We haven't played that in years." I'm a bit surprised by her enthusiasm, but I'm more distracted by how her shirt rode up a bit and is showing that flat stomach of hers. </p><p>Delia, doesn't turn it down outright, but looks to me. I think she wants to see where the majority is before voicing an opinion. Lindy is also focused on me, and I know I could shut this down before it even starts, but Jasmine. Jasmine is smiling at me and I know I'm going to agree. "Yeah, ok but nothing that happens leaves the room. We don't want Mom and Dad coming down here" Jasmine jumps up and gives me a tight hug. I'm very happy I'm sitting down, because if she could have pressed her full body against me she would have felt how excited at least one part of me is. Lindy pulls a chair back and makes room. We all sit in a circle, Lindy, Garrett, Jasmine, Delia, and myself."One rule" I announce. "This stays in the basement. No matter what, whatever happens. It stays here." After everyone agrees we are all silent, no one sure who should go first or what to expect. So, I think, we are all surprised when Garrett asks Delia,"Truth or Dare?" We all wait, "Truth" </p><p>Garrett takes a deep breath, " Two weeks ago, at the pool, when you walk in on me changing. Did you see anything?" What the hell? We haven't heard about this. We spent a lot of time at the pool this summer. I mean who wouldn't, all the girls walking around in less than underwear, but because there is a pool, it is ok. I look to Delia and see her turn bright red, oh this should be good. "Yes, I watched you for a few seconds before letting you know I was there" she confesses. I'm a bit impressed by her answer. First he didn't hide the truth, we wouldn't know, second she gave him more information than he asked for, third the fact that she stood there and watched him. Kinda hot. Garrett looks satisfied by the answer and Delia asks, me "Truth or Dare" </p><p>I look around the room as everyone waits for my answer, I wonder if this will be the unofficial way today goes. Male, Female, Male. I don't want Garrett and I having to do more than the girls. "Truth" because I can't be the first dare. The game has just started, lets build up to it. "Ok, Logan. At the end of the school year, you said you had a crush on one of the 7th graders. Who was it?" We were 8th graders, so it isn't too weird. Next year we all start high school, so I'm not allowed to crush on anyone still in middle school. I don't mind telling everyone now. "Ruth Righi" You would have a crush on her too. She has all the curves a girl should have and is a year younger than everyone in this room. Lindy laughs a bit, because Ruth is a bit out of my league. Delia is just silent and Jasmine, well I don't know what her reaction means. "Jasmine, Truth or Dare"</p><p>"Dare" and the room goes silent. Everyone is wondering what I'll make her do. Even I'm not quite prepared for this. Dares shouldn't come for a while yet. If we were alone I know what I would want. That shirt off her body, but I can't do that...at least not right now. "Ok.....ummmm....Kiss someone in the room" I figure she will kiss Delia or Lindy on the cheek, because I wasn't really specific. Instead the second shock for the room happens. Jasmine grabs Lindy's face and pull her in for a kiss. As their lips meet, Lindy's eyes widen in surprise, but quickly close as she kisses her back. This doesn't look like the first time either. I think I need to find out that back story. As the kiss breaks, Jasmine looks to Delia and asks the question. " Truth" Delia answers, putting the breaks on. I'm not sure if I'm disappointed or not. "If you could have one night with anyone at school, no strings and no one will ever find out. Who would choose and why?" </p><p>I figure this will be a pretty tame answer, Delia will talk about some nerd dude for a bit and then we will see who she asks. "Anyone... and that one night what will we do" Jasmine smiles, "Anything you want, no restrictions" Delia looks down for a second, as she thinks about her answer. I notice that both Garrett and I have pillows sitting on our laps, I bet we are both hard after that kiss. Jasmine's nipples are hard, holy shit I can see them poking out of her shirt. When did that happen? Before I can dwell on it any more , "Ava Kolker" Delia answers. Ok I guess this is the night for bombshells. Is Delia coming out of the closet, " No, I'm not gay." she answers all our unsaid question" but I have wondered what it would be like to be with another girl. You said no strings and no one would find out." We all assure her that her answer was fine and we are not judging.  "Lindy, Truth or Dare" We all look to my sister, "Dare" damn it maybe I should have said dare, the girls are proving to be more adventurous than us. </p><p>"I dare you" Delia says all dramatic like, " to give someone two minute lap dance." Now I'm hoping she will pick either Delia or Jasmine. Who wouldn't want to see some girl on girl. Right now I don't care if one of them is my sister. "Garrett move that pillow" Lindy commands. When he removes that pillow we can all see the outline of his cock through his PJs. The girls look on with interest and I feel I'm a bit bigger. Lindy just smiles as she sits on his lap. "Feels nice" I hear her whisper to him. " So who is keeping count" she calls back to us. Delia says she will and Lindy precedes to grind up against Garrett. Wow she isn't holding back, her whole body is pressed against his. Garrett moans a bit as she starts to pick up speed. I see Lindy whisper something, I can't make out, and his hand reaches up slowly and grabs her butt. Lindy, ever the actress, moans loudly and pushes harder against him. I glance around and everyone is into this. My cock is straining against my pants. Jasmine's nipples are clearer than ever and Delia seems to be wanting to join them. It is something in her eyes. But she sticks to the rules and calls time. Garrett is looking sheepish, but happy. Lindy is looking sexy as hell, and we all are waiting for who is next. "Logan" I nod " Truth ....or....Dare....?" I swear you could hear the pauses. </p><p>"Dare" I proclaim loudly. Lindy looks me over head to toe. "Stand up" she asks. I hesitate knowing I'm about to show my hard on to everyone, but I figure "screw it" and stand. Delia and Jasmine both "ooohhh" softly and Lindy smiles a bit. "Ok, I think that covers it." I stand there confused, then it hits me. She and the girls wanted to see if I got turned on by her display. I guess it was more of a truth by showing. I laugh at myself and move on. "Jasmine, Truth or Dare" </p><p> "Truth" she surprises me again. I expected a Dare since she started it. "When you kissed Lindy, it didn't look like the first time. Was it?" Jasmine's eyes widen as she realizes that this may not be her secret to share. Before she can freak out Lindy says," It's ok. Tell them" Jasmine's whole body relaxes. Then she proceeds to tell us the story. " We were 11 and talking about kissing and stuff. Well then we decided to practice with each other. Then we kept practicing....even as recently as last week. We were bored and I thought it would be hot. " Delia jumps in" Why was I never invited?!" Both the girls look to her and say, " We didn't know you would want to. I swear we would have if we thought you wanted to" Lindy answers and Jasmine says, " I would kiss you right now if you want." Delia denies is, but I can tell she is thinking about it. Jasmine seems to since things need to move along or it will get weird. "Garrett, Truth or Dare"</p><p>"Dare" He answers boldly. I'm proud of him. "Garrett, I dare you touch me anywhere you want." Damn it why couldn't I get that dare. " What do you mean anywhere?" he ask a bit hesitantly. Jasmine smiles brightly, " We all saw you grab Lindy's ass, now here is you chance to touch me anywhere you want." I know I wouldn't need instruction. I would already have my hands on her chest, but Garrett being Garrett goes south. Jasmine spreads her legs a bit when she sees where his hand is heading. I wonder if she is wearing panties under her PJs, because her moan when he makes contact reminds me of a dirty movie. I watch her face as Garrett is running his hand up and down. Lindy and Delia both lean in to get a better view. I don't know how long this keeps going on, but Jasmine seems to enjoy the attention. Eventually it stops and Garrett asks Delia the question. " Dare" she answers and I wonder what will happen next.  </p><p>Garrett takes a second to look her up and down and really think about what she should do. " I dare you to take Jasmine and Lindy and have them catch you up on kissing girls." Lindy and Jasmine both rush to her side, one on each side. "Yes, Delia let us kiss you" Lindy exclaims exactly "Please" Jasmine begs. Delia laughs and agrees. Garrett and I move to get the best view as they get into position. Delia looks at Lindy, then Jasmine, unsure who is suppose to make the first move. Lindy solves her dilemma and reaches out and touches her face. "Delia, this may be part of the dare, but I've wanted to kiss you for years." Delia looks touched by her words, but doesn't have time to respond as my sister's lips makes contact with hers. Garrett and I are watching closely, but it isn't all sexual. I can see the feelings from both the girls. Delia getting to experience something she has been dreaming about. Kissing another girl. It helps that the girl is someone she loves and respects. Lindy might be a bit more into the sexual side of this kiss. Something in her eyes tell me she is enjoying this. </p><p>Jasmine is watching the two with patience, but seems really want in. Lindy senses it and stops the kiss, before Delia can complain, Jasmine kisses her. This kiss is a bit more sensual, deeper yet full of emotion. She pulls Delia closer to her, Jasmine's arms go around her friend. Delia follows suit, neither do more than hold the other closer. Their breast pressed against each other and I can barely keep in the moan of sexual frustration I'm feeling. Garrett seems to be feeling the same as I notice him adjusting his pants discreetly. The kissing between the two goes on about the same about of time as Lindy's kiss. When it is over all the girls seem to remember we are in the room and laugh, at what could only be, our expressions. I don't know what I look like, but if it is like Garrett then I look, horny and flushed. We join the laughing, releasing some of the tension in the air. Then Delia says, "Truth or Dare" Lindy answers "Dare" Delia's smile tells me things have just jump up a notch. </p><p>"I dare you to show us your beautiful tits and give us a sexy dance" Lindy's eyes widen and she looks to me, but doesn't refuse. Delia and Jasmine also look to me, while Garrett's eyes are glues to my sister's chest. I know I could tell Lindy no and this game would stop right now. I may have said that this will stay in the basement, but there will still be consequences to this. However, I want to see her breast, I want to see how far everyone will take this. I could lose my virginity tonight. We all could. I nod my head slightly, signaling that I'm prepare to go down this road. I see Lindy's eyes twinkle as she pulls her shirt off. Revealing an almost perfect set of breast. Her nipples are bright pink and standing at attention, they look like they would perfectly fit into anyone's hands. I know I would like to test that theory. Looking around I think Garrett and Delia would like to try also, but Jasmine is just watching the rest of us. She seems to be collection information for later use. I would be scared, but Jasmine has always looks out for everyone. Delia pulls out a cell phone and puts some pop song on speaker, "Dance Lindy" she commands. Lindy smiles at us all and starts the sexiest dance you ever seen. Ok maybe not, but for all of us it was. Her hips moving along with the beat, her breast bouncing along. Her hands run up and down her body, every now and then squeezing her breast. Our eyes are glued to her body. The song ends and Lindy retrieves her shirt, as she puts it back on she ask Garrett, " Truth or Dare"</p><p>"Dare" I doubt anyone is going to answer truth anymore. "Strip to music, once you are fully nude, give Jasmine a lap dance. Treat it like a strip club, first song lets you strip, second song you give over the goods" Delia, finds two songs to play as Garrett gets ready. He doesn't complain about the dare, and Jasmine get up and sits on the couch. Waiting for her dance. We look at each other and I can tell she is excited to be a part of this. The music starts and I'm surprised by how good of a dancer he is. He does way better than Lindy and I think she knows it. Instead of being jealous, she cheers him on," Oh Yeah!! Garrett take it off!" I chuckle as the other girls throw their catcalls. I join in and Garrett eventually is fully nude, his erect cock for us all the see. I can't help but compare. I have more length, but he has girth.  I wonder which the girls will prefer. Garrett is working himself over to Jasmine. We watch as he does his best to give a sexy lap dance. All of us, go a bit quiet as the dance gets hotter and hotter. Jasmine is really getting into his naked body rubbing up against her. Her body seems to react when his cock rubs up against her. I wonder what she is thinking? Her breathing is fast and her eyes are glues to his member. I bet she wants to grab it, but before she can the song ends and Garrett steps back. He goes to grab his clothes when Lindy say's , " Just leave them. I'm enjoying the view"  He looks around the room and takes a seat. </p><p>"Logan. Truth or Dare" wow the first male on male question. " Dare" I answer boldly. His smile makes me falter for a second, " Make out with Lindy" I don't know who is more spooked by that statement. Lindy or Me. We look at each other, then the rest of the room. Jasmine still seems flushed from her dance and is in no way rejecting this new development. Delia just smirks and winks at me, I look to Lindy again and ask the silent question. Her eyes tell me it is ok and I get up to move next to her. We are a bit awkward at first, but when my lips meet hers something happens. I'm caught up in the taboo of the act quickly. It adds something to this. Lindy must feel it too, because she is pulling me into her as I pull her into me. Neither of us seem to know who is in charge or when this will end. I don't really want to. My hands start exploring her back as the kissing goes on. Hers are the first to cross that line. She grabs my ass and I moan into it. My hands lower and I feel her tight ass. Man what an ass. I'm about to really start going for it, when someone says "time" and we break apart. Out of breath and really horny. Lindy looks a bit embarrassed and looks to Delia, " Truth or Dare" </p><p>"Dare" </p><p>"Take Jasmine's clothes off and play with her body" There is no hesitation in Delia, in seconds she is at Jasmine's side and helping her get those clothes off. When the bra falls off, I'm in heaven. Delia's hands are all over them but the sight of those nipples drive me insane. Jasmine is moaning and laughing, as her body is Delia's plaything. Eventually, her panties are off, and what a sight. Hairless, smooth, and oh so sexy. I want to join Delia, and my raging hard on wants more than that.  I don't, I do look around and see Lindy is next to Garrett her hand on his leg inching closer up his body. Oh my God, is Lindy going to jerk him off while we watch the girls. The answer .... yes,  I hear Garrett's sharp intake of breath when she grabs a hold of him. Not wanting to be left out, any longer, I pull my own cock out and watch all the action I can. Jasmine and Delia are now both fully nude, with Delia's lips locked onto Jasmine's breast. Both moaning into the other. I watch as Jasmine's hand is traveling down Delia's curvy body. She opens her legs and allows Jasmine's fingers to touch her womanhood. Delia's responds is wonderful, her face is in rapture and her body seems to melt as Jasmine's does her magic. My own hand is moving up and down the length of my hard member.</p><p>Jasmine looks over at me with a smile and beckons me over. I walk up to the girls, Jasmine uses her other hand and grabs a hold of me. I moan in appreciation, but am surprised when she wraps her lips around my cock.  Dreams do come true, " Oh Jasmine"  I hear similar sentiments from Garrett and see Lindy's mouth full of his dick. Wow my sister seems to be really enjoying that. Her blond hair banging back and forth on his crotch. It is a sexy sight. Delia is playing with Jasmine's body as she watches her actions on me. I reach down and kneed her breast. It is soft and full. Her nipple presses against my hand. I don't know how long we go like this, but eventually. " Down!" Jasmine pushes me over. I land on my butt with my manhood sticking straight up. She looks over at Delia, " Who goes first?"  Delia looks at my cock and then Jasmine's pussy. " I want to see him fill you up" I'm a bit taken aback at the dirty talk, but don't have time to dwell.  Jasmine's legs are on either side of mine as she lines herself up with me. We look at each other as she lowers her body. I feel my penis pressing against her. There is a small amount of pressure, like it is fighting me. Then pop, it is gone and Jasmine's butt lands on my thighs. "Ohhh!!" We both moan together.</p><p> I see Lindy, Garret and Delia watching us. I don't know if they thought we would be losing our virginity's today. But I don't mind. Jasmine is moving up and down slowly and Delia is rubbing her hands up and down my chest. She seems fascinated by abs. I see Lindy start kissing Garrett as she lays down next to me. I look over as Garrett lines his cock up with my sister pussy. I'm about to watch my twin sister pop her cherry! Jasmine stops and we all watch. Garrett moves his hips forward while Lindy stares are me. I guess we are going to do everything together. Even lose our virginity's together. Garrett's hips collide with hers and his cock is fully buried in my sister. I watch her tits bounce as she starts to pick up speed. Jasmine is on top of me, riding me the best she can. I finally get up the nerve and reach up and touch her small breast. I don't mine that they are the smallest breast in the room, because they are the sexiest. I pinch and twist her nipples lightly. "Oh Logan. Don't stop that" Delia must want to do something, because I see join the others as she starts licking my sister's nipples. Lindy smiles and encourages her. "Oh Jasmine! This feels so good" I moan as she picks up speed. </p><p>Sometime goes by, everyone enjoying the activities of the night. When some unseen trigger happens. Jasmine rolls off my body and Delia takes her place. Delia tells me, right before she lowers that dripping wet cunt, I popped my cherry on a toy last year. I smile as she slides right down my cock. "Oh Delia!" I moan right along with  Jasmine as she moans, " Oh Garrett!" I see she has taken Lindy's place. She has made he way over to Delia and us. She is playing with Delia's breast as she bounces up and down on me. "Fuck my brother" She starts to tease. "Fuck him good" Hearing her talk like that is a huge big turn on. I reach out and grab her hips, helping her slam down on me. "That's is Logan, fuck Delia! Show her that cock is just as good as pussy"  Delia laughs at Lindy, then reaches out and get a hand full of her tits. " I think I'm good with both!" Jasmine is moaning up a storm as Garrett is pumping his cock into her. I'm happy to see them both having so much fun. I must have missed some unspoken communication between Delia and Lindy, because Delia stands up and Lindy takes her place.</p><p>She doesn't line herself up, instead her womanhood lays onto of my hardness. She leans down, her body laying on top of mine. Her lips come to my ear, " Do you want this? I won't do it unless you want it."  I look into her eyes. She wants this also, we have shared everything together since birth. "Yes" One word, that's all that is needed. I feel her lift up, her eyes never leaving mine, as my body enters hers. Jasmine may be my secret crush, Delia may be sexy as hell, but my sister's pussy is heaven. I don't say that, but I feel it. "Oh Lindy" Jasmine and Garrett watch the incest show we are putting on. I have my hand planted firmly on her butt. Helping her raise up and down. I don't know how much longer I can last. I've had my cock in three different girls in the span of 30 minutes. It is too much for my young body to take. Garrett is standing and both Jasmine and Delia are playing with him. Taking turns sucking his cock, and jerking him off. It is clear they want him to cum, and I bet it is going to go over their faces. Lindy's look over at them and speeds up. "Cum for me Brother!" I look up into her eyes. I guess she wants to get me off before Garrett does. "FUCK ME" She starts yelling.  I always forget, she likes to win. I start to pump into her harder and faster. I see her eyes as she realizes that something is happening to her. I think she may cum with me, "Cum for me sis!"</p><p>"OHHHH GOD" I yell, "FUCK ME" Lindy joins in.  "Cum on my face Garrett" Jasmine laughs. She sees what Lindy's doing and wants to play. " Oh yeah, cum for us Garrett" Delia joins in. </p><p>Lindy and I are really going at it now. Her tits bouncing so hard, I'm surprised they are not hurting her. Delia is deep throating Garrett while Jasmine is playing with his balls. "OH SHIT!!" I feel Lindy's pussy clamp down on me. She is climaxing hard. That puts me over the edge and I fill my twin sister's pussy up with my seed. " OH Lindy!!" Seconds later I see Garrett shoot his seed all over the waiting girls. I'll admit, I hope I get to do that one day. I see Jasmine is cum on her cheek and lips. Delia has it coving her tits. I watch it trail down her body. Jasmine see it too and reaches out, scooping it up with her fingers and putting those in her mouth. "No fair. I want some" Lindy calls out. She makes her way over to the girls and cleans up the cum on Jasmine's face. Garrett and I watch as the girls reach out, touching each other, tasting the cum and chatting about everything that just happened. </p><p>I look over and can tell he is thinking the same thing." Best Sleepover Ever"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>